


A Purr-Fect Holiday

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does Blaine get his snugglehappy kitty!Kurt boyfriend for Valentine's Day?" - a question posed to me by skivvy. This is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purr-Fect Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skivvysupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/gifts).



“Blaiiiine? Why won’t you let me in the bedroom?” Kurt whined from right outside the door. His hands were crossed over his chest, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to start scratching at the door to _make_ Blaine let him in soon.

“I told you, babe, it’s a surprise!” Blaine chirped back, vaguely muffled from the wood in between them. “I’m almost done, I promise.”

“You’re the worst person ever,” Kurt said grumpily. “I’m going to start a _Project Runway_ marathon without you, and you can’t stop me.”

“Or you can wait thirty more seconds and see what I’ve been preparing for you,” Blaine said. Kurt was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes from inside the bedroom, making him huff in response.

Just as Kurt was seriously debating deserting his post outside the bedroom, Blaine finally opened the door, revealing-

“What?” Kurt asked, awed. He felt the fur on his head and tail stand on end as he took in their bedroom, now decorated in rose petals and low lights. Soft music was playing, and a wrapped present was sitting in the middle of their bed, along with a pristine, cozy-looking blanket.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Blaine cheered, beaming at Kurt. He was wearing a fuzzy magenta sweater and contrasting bow tie that made Kurt just want to plant himself in his lap and never move again, preferably with that blanket wrapped around them.

“Valentine’s Day?” Kurt repeated. His ears flattened slightly in confusion.

“Valentine’s Day. A day to celebrate love?” Blaine said, uptalking on his last statement. “Couples go on dates, do big romantic gestures, all that jazz?”

“Oh. I think I’ve heard of that,” Kurt said, quirking his head as dim recognition flared up. “It’s not a huge deal at the shelter - they don’t really want us falling in love, because people tend to want solo adoptions, not pairs. I think they put up some hearts, but that’s all I know.”

Kurt hunched over a little as he admitted his lack of knowledge - he hated feeling lesser, especially when most people would take his ignorance as typical of hybrids, not a fault of his life circumstances. He was forgetting, though, that Blaine wasn’t most people.

“That’s so sad,” Blaine said, genuine sympathy in his tone. “But that’s not gonna be the case anymore. I’ll make sure all your Valentines are special now.”

“You’re doing a great job already,” Kurt said, closing the gap between him and Blaine so he could snuggle his head onto Blaine’s shoulder for a moment.

“Well, don’t say that before you open your present!” Blaine said, carding a hand through Kurt’s hair and rubbing against his ear like Kurt loved so much. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Kurt said, almost scoffing - like he’d ever dislike something Blaine picked out for him. He padded over to the bed and plopped down, shredding the paper a little with his nails as he opened the gift. “It’s - a book?”

Blaine told him to read the title, but Kurt was already examining it, tail waving behind him frantically as he saw what it was.

“ _Hybrid Fashion_?” Kurt said excitedly. “You mean-”

“It’s got all sorts of tips for altering clothes to allow for tails and sharper nails,” Blaine said, smiling. “I know you’ve been figuring it out yourself for the longest time, but I thought you might want some professional advice when you get stuck.”

“I love it!” Kurt squealed. He tossed the book onto his nightstand before hurling himself into Blaine’s arms, nearly knocking his boyfriend over. “I love _you._ ”

“I love you too,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt close. His sweater felt so _soft_ against Kurt’s face, and he smelled so comforting that Kurt couldn’t help but purr. “Baby?”

“I’ll read it later,” Kurt said. “Right now, I demand you sit down on our bed and give me snuggles to make up for exiling me.”

“So unreasonable,” Blaine teased, shuffling them over to the bed. He grabbed the blanket and tucked it around them, making a little pocket of warmth that was positively _delicious._

“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was a holiday,” Kurt said around a tiny yawn. “I want to treat you as well as you treat me.”

“You have a pretty solid excuse,” Blaine said, chuckling gently. “You can make it up to me next year, if you want.”

“Oh, I will,” Kurt said, blinking sleepily but seriously up at Blaine. “First, though...a nap.”

“My favorite plans,” Blaine said, rubbing a hand down Kurt’s back. “Best Valentine’s Day ever.”

Kurt would’ve agreed, but he fell asleep before he could get the words out.


End file.
